


Impatient Little Shit…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, Impatient Little Shit…, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin impatiently waits for Brian to finish reviewing his presentation for tomorrow…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient Little Shit…

Title: Impatient Little Shit…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 50  
Rating: R…  
Warnings: Love, Passion and Desire…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 5 – Impatient Little Shit…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin impatiently waits for Brian to finish reviewing his presentation for tomorrow…

 

**Impatient Little Shit…**

He’s so fucking adorable, and he knows it. He knows he drives me crazy with that sultry, pouty look…

I ignore him, as I shut down my laptop. I guess I’m not fast enough for him, as I feel the spray of his squirt gun… Or is that something else? 

The End...


End file.
